The original Leucanthemum×superbum, or Shasta daisies, were bred by Luther Burbank in the late 1800's as a cross between Leucanthemum maximum (Ramond) DC. with Leucanthemum lacustre (Broth.) Samp. The new plant, Leucanthemum ‘Whoops-a-Daisy’ originated from a planned breeding program of the inventor, Kevin A. Hurd, at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in the summer of 2009. The new Leucanthemum was a single selected seedling originally given the breeder number 09-25-01 as an open pollination of an unreleased proprietary female parent identified as 07-15-01 (not patented). The specific male parent is unknown. The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Shasta daisy botanically known as Leucanthemum×superbum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Whoops-a-Daisy’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem tip cuttings and shoot tip plant tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. as early as the summer of 2011 has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics of the original plant retained through successive generations of asexual propagation.